


PROMISES Part 23

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe enjoy some time away from the rest of the world and try to work through their problems.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	PROMISES Part 23

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of my Promises series. Sorry, it's taken so long, real-life can be a pain sometimes.

The road leading to the house hardly seemed worthy of the title as it was little more than a dirt track bordered by tall fir trees, their shade reduced the mid-morning sun to something more fitting twilight. As Lucifer expertly steered his beloved Corvette around the many potholes and fallen branches he silently wished he had agreed to Chloe’s request to bring her car although loath to admit it, her vehicle had far better suspension and the bonus of power steering.

“Is it much further, detective?” 

“No, the house should be just around this next bend.”

“Isn’t that what you said three bends ago?” Lucifer asked, becoming increasingly sceptical that they were even on the right track.

Chloe snorted her disapproval at his apparent lack of faith in her navigation skills but checked the fold-out map again anyway cursing the lack of Wi-Fi signal. As she struggled to bend the unruly paper the light changed as they crossed the tree line revealing the house and the ocean beyond. It was a breathtakingly beautiful sight, the online pictures had definitely not done it justice. “Wow.” She exclaimed quietly.

Lucifer drove around to the front of the one-story building and brought the car to a stop outside the door, he climbed out, stretching his back before reaching up to try to smooth his hair back into some sort of order. Chloe came around to stand at his side reaching for his hand, their fingers entwined as they both took a moment to appreciate the view. 

Lucifer grabbed their bag from the car as Chloe located the key safe and opened it before using the key she found inside to unlock the front door. The little house was warm and welcoming, the décor was simple but surprisingly elegant and the muted grey and blue tones of the soft furnishings suited not only the house but its location perfectly. The large picture window to the right of the entrance looked out over the ocean and the overstuffed sofa was ideally situated to allow for long summer evenings spent cuddled together watching the ever-changing seascape. She smiled in satisfaction, this place was perfect. A soft mumble from directly behind her alerted her to the fact that she was effectively blocking the doorway and so she stepped aside to allow Lucifer entrance.

Assuming, correctly, that the only other door in the room led to the bedroom Lucifer crossed the space, opened the door and deposited the bag on the bed. This room used the same colour pallet as the living space with the addition of a very large blue/green throw artfully draped over the otherwise plain white bedlinen. He poked his head around the open door of the bathroom, it was small – very small with a toilet, sink and tiny shower cubicle. He made a mental note to do his utmost to keep his wings under control, if they popped out in here he could take out a wall! He went back to the car to collect the bag of provisions which he placed on the kitchen counter and then joined Chloe where she stood looking out of the window. He started to reach for her but hesitated, things were still a little tense between them and he didn’t feel it appropriate to go in for a full hug and so he simply took her hand again. She squeezed his fingers then turned, lifted up onto her toes and kissed him. Relief washed over him and he eagerly returned and deepened the kiss. After long seconds they broke apart, she raised his hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on his palm before releasing him. 

“I’ll go unpack the bag, Lucifer if you can take care of the food.”

He nodded his agreement and set about his task. He placed the whiskey on the countertop and the two bottles of champagne in the small fridge somehow managing to fit the fresh food around them, all those evenings playing Jenga with Trixie had really paid off! 

In the bedroom, Chloe smiled as she realised Lucifer had packed two shirts he knew she loved to see him wearing and a pair of thick socks she knew was for her to steal to wear in bed to warm her almost permanently cold toes. They had a lot to talk about but she knew in her heart that things would work out between them, they had been through so much, had faced so many seemingly insurmountable hurdles for her to even think about them not. She finished unpacking and then put the bag on top of the small wardrobe. She took off her jacket and toed off her shoes before laying down on the bed. The mattress was soft but very comfortable, she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through the plush pile of the throw.

“Starting without me, detective?” Lucifer’s voice was warm with humour.

“Mmm. Thinking about it.” She replied with a smile as she patted the empty space beside her.

Lucifer gently lay down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He nuzzled her hair, his lips tracing the outline of her ear pausing to suck briefly on the lobe. 

“Do you want to go for a walk before we eat or…?” Chloe asked as he made his way down her neck towards her shoulder.

“Or,” replied Lucifer as his deft fingers made short work of undoing her top.

\--0--

“That was delicious,” Chloe handed the empty plate to Lucifer who added it to his in the sink. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Do you still want to go for a walk, detective?” 

“Mmm, yes but if we wait until later we should reach the spot I told you about just before sunset.”

“Okay. I did think that maybe you’d had enough exercise for one day.” Lucifer bent to kiss her, tasting the pasta sauce on her warm, moist lips.

“Well, if I get tired you can always fly me back here.” Chloe pulled away from him but not before teasingly running her fingers through his hair leaving it ruffled and sticking out at odd angles.

Later, they walked in companionable silence to the reason Chloe had chosen this place for their vacation, the spot overlooking the sea. The narrow path only allowed for single-file walking and so Chloe took the lead with Lucifer following close behind. The hill was covered in short, sweet-smelling grass, the scent carried on the warm summer air competing with the salt tang of the ocean, it was a heady mixture. They sat side by side looking seaward, the water was calm, the barely-there waves drifting slowly to shore where they met the fine pale yellow sand in a soft caress. Tiny translucent puffs of clouds speckled the sky, their edges already starting to turn pink as they caught the rays of the setting sun.

“It’s perfect, detective.” Lucifer draped an arm around Chloe’s shoulders drawing her even closer. She tilted her head and graced him with a warm smile as she made herself comfortable against his chest, she could hear the slow steady beat of his heart as he relaxed further back against the grassy mound. They watched in silence as the sky worked its way through a rainbow of colours and the sun slowly slipped below the horizon.

As they made their way back to the house Chloe was thankful they had left a light on, it was a welcoming beacon in a sea of darkness. She stumbled several times on the uneven path but each time Lucifer caught her arm steadying her. Chloe opened the door and allowed the warmer air to envelope her, shrugging out of her jacket and shoes as she entered, closely followed by Lucifer. Once inside the previous awkwardness between them returned, she couldn’t shake the feeling of walking on eggshells, they needed to talk and soon. Before she had a chance to initiate a conversation Lucifer stepped past her and headed to the bedroom.

“Do you mind if I shower first, detective?” He half-closed the bedroom door behind him without waiting for an answer. 

Yes, thought Chloe, we really need to talk. She busied herself making a plate of sandwiches and filling a bowl with chips, she covered the snacks with a cloth and waited her turn in the shower.

Lucifer emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later. “All yours.” He sidestepped her and moved to sit on the sofa. 

Chloe noticed he was wearing the sweatpants and top she had bought for him to wear in the house whenever Trixie was around, he was usually more than happy to walk around naked when they were alone so why had he covered himself up now? She told herself to not overthink it, maybe he was just cold, and after all, they had already had sex twice since they arrived he had most certainly been naked for that. She quickly showered and joined him on the sofa, laying out a bottle of whiskey, two glasses and the snacks on the coffee table in front of them. She felt him tense momentarily as she cuddled into his side.

“Lucifer, have I done something wrong?” Stupid question. She had done a great many things wrong when it came to Lucifer - up to and including trying to send him back to Hell forever. 

He tilted his head to the side and looked down at her, “Why?” 

“Why? Because you are acting – weird around me, you seem to be putting up walls, pulling away a little - I just thought we had moved beyond all that. What can I do to put things right?” Chloe shook her head slowly, blinking away tears, she buried her head in his chest struggling to bring her emotions back under control. 

He ran his hand slowly up and down her arm offering comfort but no words.

“Do you trust me, Lucifer?” Chloe pulled away from him to pour two glasses of whiskey taking a large sip of her own before handing Lucifer his. “Back in LA you thought I was aiming for you, not the killer, doesn’t really scream trust to me.” 

“Haven’t I showed you time and time again how I feel about you, detective?”

“Yes, but do you trust me?” Chloe repeated her question. She emptied her glass as she waited for him to answer. 

“I’m not entirely sure I trust anyone,” Lucifer answered the only way he could – honestly. “Maybe Linda.” He drained his glass in one swallow.

“Linda?” Chloe poured them both another drink, more to give herself something to do with her shaking hands than because she felt either of them needed more alcohol. 

“Yes. Linda was the first human who asked me to show her my true self, my monstrous side, the first one to fully accept me, she has always been a good and loyal friend.” He stopped short of saying out loud that she had never betrayed him but the implication hung heavy in the air. 

Chloe turned away and once again drained her glass. “Okay, I suppose I can understand that,” she placed her empty tumbler down on the small coffee table before turning back to face him. “I guess at times I have been less than a loyal friend to you, Lucifer. I’m sorry.” It seemed too small a thing to say to him after her betrayal, she silently cursed the day she had crossed paths with Father Kinley.

“I know you are.” Lucifer drained his glass before setting it down beside hers on the table. 

“But can you forgive me?” Chloe held her breath waiting for his answer, knowing it would affect the rest of her life and beyond. She sat still with her hands folded in her lap…waiting.

“I’m an angel, detective, I think forgiveness is built into our DNA.” Lucifer smiled ruefully and stretched his arm out towards her, beckoning her to him. Chloe moved closer and he pulled her into a warm embrace. She melted into his side and wrapped her arms around him. She realised her hands were still shaking and fought hard to bring them back under control.

“Being with you has been hard for me, detective. I’ve been overwhelmed by emotions, it’s taken me by surprise, I thought I could cope with anything but I guess I was wrong. But I think the thing that has been the most surprising has been the one thing I never expected to feel.”

“And what is that one thing, Lucifer?” Chloe held him tight offering support the only way she knew how.

“Fear. I’m afraid, detective, afraid of what I’ll become if I change who I am.”

“Why do you feel you need to change?” In her heart, she already knew the answer to her question.

He looked at her for long moments before replying, “For you. To be the man you need and deserve,” his voice was so quiet she had to lean closer to try to pick up his words. “But if I change too much will I still be the same person I was, will I still be me?” 

“Change is part of life Lucifer, it happens to all of us.” Chloe quickly reassured him.

“If you’re human but I’m an angel, detective, change was never a part of my life, not before I met you. I don’t want to be a monster but I fear it’s who I am, at least a part of it, if I rid myself of my monstrous side will I be less of a man - less than whole? ” The words - will I be enough for you - stayed in his head, Chloe loved his red devil eyes, his forked tongue and other aspects of his devil nature, was she only attracted to him because he was different, dangerous even?

“I’ve never asked you to deny who you are, to completely remove all aspects of your devil-ness and I never will. If I’ve given you that impression in the past then I’m sorry. I was afraid when I first found out about you, of course, I was, I was terrified but I know you would never hurt me, Lucifer. I know you’re a good person, even if you are the devil. I love you, Lucifer – all of you.”

“How can you love me, how can you love a monster?” Lucifer shook his head slowly and reached out to refill his glass. 

Chloe took his hand in hers and stood up bringing him with her, guiding him into the bedroom, she moved away from him and entered the tiny bathroom.

“Come here, Lucifer,” Chloe beckoned him to stand beside her in front of the mirror. “Change for me.” She reached up and gently touched his face. 

Lucifer shook his head and turned towards her. “Why?”

She turned him back and repeated her request. “Change. Please.”

He took a deep breath and allowed his face to transform.

“Look. What do you see?” Chloe moved to stand behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

“A monster.” Lucifer closed his eyes shutting out his reflection.

“Look again.” Chloe gently kissed the back of his neck where rough red skin met smooth pink.

He opened his eyes but the vision in front of him still repulsed and so he closed them again turning to face her, changing back to his non-monstrous self as he did.

Chloe took his hand and led him back into the bedroom where they both lay down on the bed facing each other. She placed a soft, almost chaste, kiss on his lips then reached down to pull his top up and off and then she removed his pants. He lay back, gloriously naked, spread out on the bed at her side. She quickly removed her own clothes, seeing his pupils dilate as she moved to lean over him, her knees planted firmly at his hips. “Change for me again Lucifer, please do this for me, I need this.”

Reluctantly, Lucifer allowed his face to change. He felt the familiar warmth flooding through his veins and his heartbeat quickened slightly as his body moved into devil mode.

“Thank you,” Chloe reached down to gently cup the side of his chin. “Don’t change.” 

“Don’t change.” She repeated as she kissed her way down the side of his face tracing each lump, each scar. It became her mantra as she peppered every inch of his skin with hot moist kisses.

“We all have our monstrous side Lucifer, you are just more honest about yours. You don’t need to change for me, I love you just the way you are. I love the hopeful eyebrow you raise in my direction whenever a threesome is mentioned, I love that you can drink a bar dry in under an hour, I love every silly double entendre that slips so easily from your perfect lips,” She ran her hands up to hold his face looking down at him, at his beautiful red eyes, so trusting and full of love. “You might still be part monster but you are my monster and that’s fine with me. And you never know, maybe one day I’ll say yes to that threesome.”

“Don’t you dare, detective, I have no intention of sharing you with anyone, ever.” Lucifer pulled her down and kissed her warm, moist lips before running his hands down her body and cupping her buttocks possessively giving them a gentle squeeze. 

“Not even if Linda wanted to join us one night?” Chloe teased, “Or Maze?” 

“Dad, no!” Exclaimed Lucifer. Maybe Dan?” Chloe wasn’t the only one who knew how to tease. 

Chloe shuddered and slapped Lucifer on the chest, “Okay, probably best if we agree to keep our sexual activities strictly a double act then.”

“Agreed. I have no desire to make love with anyone but you, detective.” Lucifer smiled at her and tangled his fingers in her hair.

For long moments Chloe couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, it was the first time she had ever heard Lucifer refer to sex as making love. In that moment she knew that no matter what happened to them in this life or beyond they would face it together, would be together for eternity and that was what she had always desired. 

Turns out, happy endings are not just for fairy tales after all.

THE END. (Happily!)


End file.
